theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Christine Blair Williams
}} Christine Marie Ellen Blair Williams '''(formerly Romalotti') is a fictional character on ''The Young and the Restless, portrayed by Lauralee Bell. Biography Christine Blair was the daughter of Jessica Blair and Jim Grainger. She had one half brother, Scott Grainger. Introduced as a model for Jabot Cosmetics, Christine Blair made her way into Genoa City in 1983. She befriended a young Nina Webster and was engaged to Phillip Chancellor III before she discovered them in bed together. Christine found love again in Dr. Scott Grainger, but it didn't last when she found out she was related to him. She was forced to grow and toughen up after being raped by Derek Stuart, and she slowly turned from a model into a lawyer. While working at the Whitman, Walker and Wilson firm, she was sexually harassed by fellow lawyer Michael Baldwin. She taped their conversations and got him fired. That pushed Michael to stalk her and eventually kidnap her, then hold her captive for days. She was rescued by Paul Williams and Nathan Hastings. Michael was sent to prison. In 1990, Christine married her longtime friend Danny Romalotti, but their marriage ended when Danny cheated on her with Phyllis Summers, who became pregnant. (Phyllis drugged Danny and made him think they had slept together.) Her business life, on the other hand, was quite successful. She defended many residents of the town and accompanied Paul on various adventures. The two fell in love and planned to get married, but Chris put their relationship in danger because she slept with Danny, but in the end she chose Paul over Danny and married him. When Michael Baldwin returned to her life, Christine was convinced that he was a changed man and she testified for him in court. She even started a law firm with the man, and once again her personal life was put aside, leaving her marriage in ruins. Christine convinced Paul to go to Hong Kong with her to make her business even more successful, but ended up leaving on her own. After a few months, Christine returned home prepared to try to work out her marriage problems, but was shocked to find Paul in the arms of Isabella Braña. She took a job in Australia and left. When she finally returned months later, Christine contemplated a relationship with Michael, but was not able to get past his shady history and the fact that she still had feelings for Paul. Michael proudly announced to Paul that he got engaged to Christine, which angered Paul into forcing himself on Christine--although Chris never said no to him. Paul was, at the time, married to Isabella. The following morning, Christine went to see Paul in LA and made love to him, then disappeared for a few weeks, leaving Michael and Paul wondering what was going on. Paul's marriage with Isabella was over when he admitted the truth to her. Christine returned after a short absence disguised as Kelly Simmons, keen on finding out more about Isabella. Paul knew the truth and decided to stick with Isabella, while Christine went back to Michael. The two were going to get married, but Michael admitted the truth about plotting with Isabella, so Christine rushed to Paul's side and made love to him on the beach. Isabella plotted revenge against the couple and made it look like Christine had murdered her, then went on to attack Chris in a bathtub, but Paul saved Chris, and then they were both saved by Michael. Christine and Paul moved in together, but decided to part ways when Chris didn't accept Paul's proposal. Chris decided to concentrate on her new job, being a prosecutor, but several months later realized that she didn't like the job. Christine started dating Danny again, but he left town before anything more serious could happen. Since then, Christine was only seen working on cases, mainly defending people in trouble. She left town soon after that. Ronan, Chance and Nina Christine returned in 2010, nearly walking in on Paul and Nina Webster having sex. She wouldn't tell anyone why she returned. Soon it's revealed that she's assisting Ronan Malloy, who is an undercover cop and also Nina's son who was kidnapped long ago. Ronan didn't want Christine to tell anybody who he really was. But Paul saw Ronan man-handling his daughter and punched him, so Christine told Paul that Ronan was only trying to protect her. When Ronan fainted and needed a liver transplant Chris delivered the news that chance is a match and chance donated his liver to Ronan. Battle with Heather Christine started to Get jealous of Paul's daughter Heather Stevens because she was very close to Paul and had the D.A. Job so she viciously faught Heather and even blackmailed her over her taking drugs from Chance, causing her to leave town with Daniel . Her Remarriage to Paul Paul remarried Christine in 2013. In October 2013, Dylan discovers that he is the biological son of Nikki Newman and Ian Ward, and was given up for adoption. Nikki blurts out the news to Dylan in the middle of a crowded restaurant during Dylan's fist fight with Nick Newman. Dylan is offended by Nikki's accusation that the woman who raised him, Penny McAvoy, is a liar and demands a DNA test. Dylan is shattered when the DNA confirms Nikki's claim that he is her son. Avery encourages Dylan to seek out his biological father Ian Ward and begins a search, but it moves along, Avery becomes scared for Dylan. It becomes even crazier when Nikki's longtime friend Paul Williams becomes in need of a liver transplant, as Paul was shot by Austin Travers. Dylan is discovered to be a match, and Nikki reveals to Paul that he, not Ian, is Dylan's biological father. Christine then becomes jealous of Nikki because Nikki and Paul share a son now. Ian Ward went to the Newman ranch with a syringe, and drugged a Newman guard. He threatened Nikki and tried to drug her as well, but Dylan showed up and chased Ian off. Dylan told Ben he thinks he might have had post-traumatic stress that night he chased off Ian and could have murdered him leading to his disappearance since Ben would understand. Paul Williams was doing some research and the blood found at the scene where Ian disappeared matched both Dylan's and Ian Ward's. A lot of evidence was pointing to Dylan murdering Ian because Dylan does have PTSD. Paul also found Dylan's boots in Dylan's fiance, Avery Clark's, apartment with reddish mud that could only be found in one part of Genoa City. Paul's wife Christine told him he had to investigate unbiasedly. Paul decided to arrest his son, Dylan, This was all a plot and Paul let Avery, Dylan, Christine, and Nikki in on his plan to clear Dylan's name. They tell the public he's arrested which is still very difficult for Dylan. But they keep him in a holding cell and use Nikki as bait to draw out Ward's reappearance. Nikki will be totally protected though. Nikki, Paul, Dylan, and Avery set a trap to lure Ian out of hiding. Ian called Nikki and told her to call him back on a disposable phone that he left her car. The phone was bugged, so Ian could listen in on Nikki and Paul's conversations. Ian told Nikki to bring him money and said he would clear Dylan's name afterwards. In an apartment trying to catch Ian, there was a knock on the door, Paul grabbed his gun and slid behind the door. It turned out to be Maureen Russell who brought liquor to drink with Nikki which made Paul suspicious knowing that Nikki's sober from her alcoholism. They ended up catching and arresting Ian. Paul questioned Nikki about her friend and the liquor and Nikki got all upset and denied it. Hoping to catch Nikki off guard, Ian slipped past all of the police and arrived at Nikki's hotel room early, but Paul was already on there. Ian tried to run, but was cornered and arrested. Paul escorted Ian to a holding cell and told him that it was over, but Ian maintained that they were all in their own path and that it will never end. Paul questioned Nikki about the alcohol and Nikki got all upset, denying it, saying her friend didn't know she was is an alcoholic. Avery's ex, Joe Clark, came to Genoa City and planned to enforce a project to take over many of Genoa's small businesses including, Dylan's Crimson Lights, to make more businesses. Paul questioned Joe about this and Joe claimed it's nothing personal although it is. Paul was disappointed in Dylan when he cheap shotted Joe in the face. Pregnancy & revenge on Phyllis Paul and Christine wanted to try to have a baby together. Just before Christmas time, Paul was ecstatic to hear that Christine took a home pregnancy test and passed! Christine just warned him not to tell everybody because it's not 100% positive. However, he shared his news with Dylan and Avery once he heard the news about their engagement. Paul and Christine share their good news about being for sure being pregnant with Michael and Lauren who were overjoyed for the happy couple. Michael and Lauren also had news to share about Michael having prostate cancer but at the last second, Lauren claimed the news is that Fen made the cross country team which Paul and Christine were happy for and not surprised. When Phyllis was accused of attempted murder by Kelly Andrews, Christine salivated at the chance to finally sent her nemesis to prison. after looking over the security footage at the Athletic Club, a woman with red hair was seen; and Christine was convinced it was Phyllis. Phyllis was arrested, but Avery Clark and Michael were able to get Phyllis committed to Fairview. Ultimately, Phyllis was deemed to fit to stand trial, and Christine was more determined to put Phyllis away for her crimes, but Paul worried how this would impact the baby. Ran-Over Again Nikki stopped by Paul's office to announce her opinion on Phyllis that she's innocent. Christine was outraged and Paul wanted to hear Niki's side of the story. Nikki claims Phyllis had a change of heart by letting her go first in the Underground collapse when one more second could have killed her. Christine was enraged that Paul always defends Nikki screaming at him "this is about us,this is about the baby and this is about your undying loyalty to nikki .and stormed off. Nikki ran into Neil at the Athletic Club drinking after he revealed Hilary's affair with Devon with his whole family and in-laws on a plane that crashed, which everybody thankfully made it out okay. Nikki offered to drive Neil home and insisted she did. Neil realized Nikki was instead taking him to an AA meeting for his own good, and threatened to jump out of the car and struggled making distractions. Nikki swerved the car and accidentally drove into Christine! Nikki and Neil got out of the car to help the lady and Nikki was devastated to find out she hit Christine! A witness stopped and called the police. Chief Paul Williams rushed over and was devastated to find out the woman was Christine! Nikki apologized and Paul insisted to the officer that Nikki takes the breathalyzer test because she's drunk even though Nikki hadn't been drinking that night. Victor appeared in the hospital's waiting room and overhears Paul crying on the phone. Victor asks what's wrong and Paul states what happened at the accident and blames Victor for pushing Nikki over the edge to drink like he's done so many times before and that they lost their baby! Nikki and Neil appeared at the police department, Nikki stating she'll cover for Neil stating the truth that she was driving. Victor met up with Nikki at the hospital apologizing for everything he has put her through and she forgave him. Christine survived but lost the baby. Paul and Christine were heartbroken. Paul supported Christine and left the room without stating anything about Nikki. Hatred of Neil and Nikki Neil entered the room and supported Christine and Christine asked who would do that. Neil stated Nikki which made Christine enraged! Neil explained what happened and asked Christine if Paul ever mentioned it, and Christine stated he didn't. Christine was enraged at Paul for not telling her. Nikki entered the room to apologize to Christine when Christine called her out on wanting to gloat. Christine accused Nikki of wanting Paul for support and her family with him including Dylan, so she could get rid of her and her baby. Christine freaked out at Nikki screaming for her to get out! and get away! and "I hate her!", making Nikki very depressed. Christine hired Winston Mobley as her trusted attorney to defend her case in court. On the court day, Christine still held much resentment towards both Nikki and Neil. Winston Mobley pleaded against Neil's lawyer, Leslie Michaelson. Leslie accused Christine of walking into the street after having the argument with Paul. The judge called Neil's wife to the stand, Hilary Curtis, who Winston recognized as the woman under the alias "Anne" he slept with. Hilary swore to speak the truth. Winston Mobley was humiliated and called for a dismissal which confused the courtroom. Mobley granted Neil an agreement he has to follow and unless he is disobedient to the negotiation, he will not be sentenced to prison. Category:Recurring Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Women of Genoa City Category:Romalotti family Category:Heroines Category:Current characters Category:Protagonists Category:1980s Category:2000s Category:Williams family Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:1983 arrivals Category:1980s characters Category:1980s female characters Category:1990s Category:1990s characters Category:1990s female characters Category:2000s characters Category:2000s female characters Category:2010s Category:2010s characters Category:2010s female characters Category:Fictional lawyers Category:Fictional attorneys